


Jealous Hunter

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lucifer, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is very annoyed by Lucifer completely ignoring him when their case brought them into this strip club. It hurts Sam even more when he notices that watching this girl dance in front of him does obvious things to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for a friend.

Sam’s face is a mask of anger, barely able to overshadowing the bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth. He’s watching Lucifer, who is watching the blonde dancer on the stage in front of him – and he’s not amused. Dean won’t come back and Sam is pretty he knows what he’s doing – or better: whom he is doing – and Sam is so short to just storm out of this damn strip club the next second.

“You _know_ ,” he starts, as sarcastic as he can. “What you’re doing there, right?”

Lucifer completely ignores him as the girl bends down, stretches herself and lets her slender fingers run along her legs. Sam clear his throat, very loudly, and tries again. He will snap, he knows it.

“You’re making me damn angry, _Luce_.”

He sees the fucking drool on Lucifer’s lips and his eye twitches – this is unbelievable! There he sits, staring and eye fucking this bitch, and Sam is right _next_ to him? Jesus fucking Christ on a bike!

Sam slams his hands on the table, shaking it and snapping Lucifer out of his staring.

“That’s it! I’m so fucking done!” He growls and storms off, Lucifer basically jumping off his chair.

“Sam, _wait_!”

“Fuck you!” Sam doesn’t want to wait – Dean is probably in one of the rooms backstage, fucking the girl that he flirted with when they got in – and he’s not going to sit there and watch his fucking _boyfriend_ getting all hot and worked up over some bitch dancing and spreading her legs for him.

Sam is out of the club and in the night before Lucifer can catch up with him. He walks around the corner, but immediately feels a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

“Sam, will you stop running away now?”

Sam spins around, shooting him the most furious glare he has.

“Why? Tell me! Just look at you! You’re happy enough with that bitch in there!”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asks confused and follows Sam’s hand with his eyes. They widen when he sees the tent in his trousers. “Oh.”

“Oh! _Oh_ , he says!” Sam scoffs and throws his hands up. “He’s got a fucking boner and all he says is _OH_!”

“Sam!” Lucifer is louder too now, but not because he’s angry – he’s confused as hell. He looked at this girl, sure, but he didn’t realize it had _this_ effect on him.

“Don’t _Sam_ me!” Sam warns him, hissing. “Do you see me like that, _hm_?”

Lucifer lets out a frustrated groan – Sam won’t listen, he’s completely furious. He doesn’t know what to do anymore, so with one swift movement his arm is across Sam’s chest and he smashes him against the wall of the alley. The hunter lets out a surprised gasp, ready to talk back again.

“Will you _shut up_ now?” He growls and, to his surprise, Sam’s mouth closes. “Good.”

“She fucking turned you on, didn’t she?” Sam asks, but now it’s not angry anymore, now it’s hurt.

“My vessel, apparently. Not _me_ , you stupid little human.” Lucifer tells him and crashes their lips together in a deep and hungry kiss. Sam’s hands are grabbing his neck and bury in his hair the next second, demanding and needy as rarely. When Lucifer pulls back Sam’s eyes are glossy.

“Luci…”

“Shh, baby. You know I only want _you_ , right?” Lucifer murmurs and brings their foreheads together, his arm falling down and laying on Sam’s hips.

“Prove it.” Sam whispers and Lucifer does. His hands make quick work of Sam’s pants as the hunter’s fingers do the same to his – if Sam wants he’ll put this situation to good use. Sam frees his erection and lets him pull his own pants down, before Lucifer lifts him up and pushes him back against the wall. Sam’s legs wrap around him to keep him support and his lips find Lucifer’s again.

Sam’s hands are shaking when he grabs for Lucifer’s coat when he puts him into position and he deepens the kiss desperately. Lucifer feels that it’s not only his hands that are shaking – he’s trembling with need and anger and in his effort not to cry.

“Sam, don’t.” Lucifer whispers, kissing his cheek. “Don’t cry… I love you, okay, baby?”

Sam nods and buries his face against Lucifer’s neck when he easily slides into him, his grace replacing any preparation he would need otherwise. Sam’s muffled cry makes Lucifer hold him tighter, kiss him again.

“Show me, Luci… please… I need you.”

Lucifer rocks his hips up, Sam’s heels digging into his back and his muffled moans tickling his skin as he begins fucking him against the wall. He can feel Sam relaxing against him, the tears are gone from his voice when he starts pushing himself against each thrust. Lucifer growls when he notices his change, how he’s going with it now, and he pulls him back into a passionate kiss.

“That’s my boy.” The angel purrs, deepening his thrusts by shifting Sam slightly. “Now will my boy sing for me?”

“Only for you…” Sam whispers, a smile on his lips as he closes his eyes, leaning head against the wall.

Lucifer picks up a fast pace, now coaxing the sweet moans from his human that he loves hearing so much. Sam’s hands grab his shoulders as he begs him to go harder.

“You know what I thought in there, Sammy?” Lucifer purrs and Sam forces his eyes open, shaking his head.

“What?” he breaths.

“I wanted you to stand up there and dance for me, baby…” Lucifer murmurs, making Sam gasp at the idea. “Spreading your legs so sweet for me, touching yourself to tease me…”

“Fuck, Luci…”

“I want you to crawl for me like that, Sammy.”

“I will, I will!” Sam chants, so close now that Lucifer’s voice alone makes him shiver. “Luci, fuck… please, I can’t… can’t…”

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll clean you up, just cum for me.”

And Sam cums, hard. He sinks his teeth into Lucifer’s shoulder to muffle the scream, sending his angel over the edge with it and spill into him cold. He holds Sam so tight now that he fears he will break him, so with all control he can gain he lessens his grip, letting his human collapse against him.

Lucifer carefully slides out of Sam, snipping his fingers to clean them both up and dress them again. When he wraps his arm around him again Sam still has his legs around his hips, his head resting against his shoulder. He gently brushes through his hair, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m so dumb, Luci…” Sam mumbles, drawing a chuckle from the angel.

“You’re never dumb, baby.” Lucifer says. Sam slowly unwraps his legs from him, face still nuzzling against his neck. “You’re damn cute all jealous like that.”

Sam growls and playfully bites Lucifer’s neck, but smiles when he pulls back.

“I’m sorry, really. I just snapped.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lucifer winks and wraps an arm around his waist. “Shall we go look if your brother is back already?”

“Nah, give him ten more. But I need a drink now.”

Lucifer laughs, straightens Sam’s and his jacket and walk back into the club with him to wait for Dean. If he knew how jealous Sam would be, he’d have paid him more attention instead of daydreaming.


End file.
